tennis_acefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoichi Urata
Shoichi Urata is Yuuichi Michimiya's best friend and one of the dateable characters in Tennis Ace. Appearance Shoichi is a muscular Siberian Husky with dark navy blue fur, light grey underbelly, and green eyes. It is revealed that he is much more robust than he looks. He is seen in three different styles: his school uniform, his volleyball jersey, and, on casual situations, a white v-neck t-shirt with horizontal blue and teal stripes. Personality Shoichi is a pacifist and fairly casual by nature; he will lash out under certain circumstances. He is in love with Yuuichi, as he reveals that it hurts him to see his friend stagnate. He is also a major workaholic, taking part in: the Student Council, Volleyball Club, Class President, private tutor, cram school, college prep, and likely a few more. He tends to drop honorifics almost immediately after befriending someone. He is also really passionate about volleyball, wanting to go pro but lacks the parental backing to do so. Shoichi also tends to get into "playful" arguments with Keisuke Urushihara, much to the chagrin of Yuuichi and Saya, who he deems a friend despite constantly getting into fights with him. Shoichi's relationship with his parents are quite unstable and he has trouble with both. History He met Yuuichi at a sports camp when they were younger and have been best friends ever since. Before the game starts Shoichi's parents divorced, putting his family in two. Shoichi lives with his father and Hitoka Urata his sister lives with their mother. Relationships * Yuuichi Michimiya - Best friend, Boyfriend (if Shoichi's route is played through) * Saya Mizoguchi - Friend * Keisuke Urushihara - Friend * Jun Kobayashi - Friend * Hitoka Urata - Sister Trivia * He loves Soba, and will order some at any place that serves it. He also loves spicy foods. * When Jun asks how strong Shoichi is, Yuuichi jokingly says "Scientists are still trying to figure that out." This is an obvious reference to how freakishly strong Shoichi is. * It's revealed that Shoichi hates using public restrooms. The reason for this is because of how unsanitary they are, and he is afraid that he'll catch an STD (Sexually Transmitted Disease). This is impossible due to the fact that an STD can only be contracted through sexual intercourse, hence Sexually Transmitted. * He appears to really like being called a "good boy" by Yuuichi, as his ears droop, his eyes look of to the left (player's right), and visibly blushes and will respond with "I am", providing he doesn't register that he's being called a good boy in a way that a human calls a dog a good boy (or girl). If he catches on that he's being called a good boy, he will become annoyed and reply with "Hey!" (followed by "What did you try to get me to say?" the first time he is asked the question). * He has a tendency to be extremely gullible, as noted by Yuuichi. * He is an awful cook (a trait he inherited from his mother), and will often whip up a meal with ingredients that do not belong in it, turning the dish into a horrible concoction (dubbed Mystery Food X) in the process. However, he believes that he's a great cook, despite realizing that he's turning into his mother, showing just how oblivious he is to what he makes. Yuuichi, Saya, Jun, Ayako, Hitoka, and Takehiko don't bother to say anything about Shoichi's terrible cooking, knowing that it'll provoke him into proving that he is a great cook (which he clearly isn't as his concoctions are capable of giving its consumers food poisoning, and may potentially be able to kill people. This seems to be a joke Yuuichi makes, but given how terrible a cook Shoichi is and his ability to give people food poisoning through his concoctions, his food being so vile enough to kill one person or several may not be all that farfetched). Kei is the only one with the chutzpah to tell Shoichi that he's a terrible cook. * In his route, Shoichi reveals that Saya knows that he's in love with Yuuichi. This could possibly be the secret of his she threatened to tell. * He was shown to be quite difficult to cheer up when Yuuichi beat him several times at the arcade on the night of the festival, but quickly cheered up by laughing when Yuuichi called him an "anal nutbag". * Due to his height, no Yukata is able to fit him unless it's custom ordered and tailored to his size. * Shoichi loves to hug or pet his friends, which will annoy Yuuichi by a lot ( Yuuichi actually likes it, just not in public). * Playing Volleyball and winning games arouses Shoichi. * Shoichi seems to be more open to getting closer to Yuuichi, after an Important Event, Shoichi leads Yuuichi into a Chamber where he wants to make out with him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Urata Family